1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for deploying an external air bag mounted in a vehicle to predict effective collision and unfold the external air bag at an accurate timing without error based on the prediction.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a method for deploying an external air bag capable of substantially and effectively performing an deploying determination even at the time of high speed collision or unexpected collision by predicting a physical amount every unit time to obtain the physical amount because it is lacking to detect the physical amount measured by a front sensor using only a period of the sensor and performing the deploying determination based on the obtained physical amount.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technology for increasing stability of a vehicle, an external air bag unfolded from a front or a rear of the vehicle to the outside has been recently developed and suggested.
The above-mentioned technology has problems that it has to sense and predict a collision situation of the vehicle and unfold an air bag to maximally obtain collision absorption effect by deploying the air bag at an accurate timing, it has to increase stability of a system by accurately deploying the air bag when the air bag needs to be unfolded, and it has to increase reliability of the system by preventing an erroneous deploying in which the air bag is erroneously unfolded when the air bag needs not to be unfolded.
A method of controlling an airbag module using information before collision was disclosed as a related art. However, in the related art, a precise controlling method capable of preventing an erroneous deploying and obtaining an effective deploying by accurately determining the collision has not been suggested. Moreover, even though measurement performance of the sensor is lack, a data managing method capable of supporting the lack to maximally perform an effective determination has not been suggested.
In addition, a logic capable of surely preventing the erroneous deploying by finally checking validity of the deploying once more has not been suggested.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.